nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Blitzny
Melvin Blitzny is a 6 ft 5 in (196 cm) tall character appearing in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. He worked as a double agent for H.A.R.M. posing as Tom Goodman, whom he replaced after Goodman was killed in Amsterdam. The Operative: No One Lives Forever When the player completes the game, Bruno Lawrie reveals to Cate Archer some of Mr. Smith's backstory. In prior years and during his prime, Mr. Smith was a highly successful field agent for UNITY, long before Archer joined the team. But due to his old age, he was eventually pulled from active duty as a field agent, against his will. Mr. Smith was then, 'appointed' as one of UNITY's administrators under Mr. Jones. However, not wanting to live with the shame of not being able to perform his duty actively in the field due to his age, Mr. Smith decided to exact revenge on UNITY and line his pockets by holding innocent populations throughout the world hostage with the aid of H.A.R.M. (a budding terrorist organization) and demanding ransom. To that end, Mr. Smith arranged to have the real Tom Goodman killed in Amsterdam in order to be replaced by Melvin Blitzny, who would take on the guise as Tom Goodman. Blitzny, whom Mr. Smith found at a bar while vacationing in Fort Lauderdale (Florida), was a vacuum cleaner salesman from Akron, Ohio. Smith worked in secret and collaborated with Blitzny to set him up as his mole and double agent from within UNITY. Mr. Smith provided Blitzny with the needed military and field training, plastic surgery and voice lessons to become a convincing 'Tom Goodman'. "Tom" first actively became involved in the H.A.R.M. plot when Mr. Smith used Cate Archer's mission failures as an excuse to get him in the field. Once 'Tom' was activated, he made several attempts to put Smith's plan in motion by making several attempts at eliminating Archer. Tom attempted to kill Archer at the docks, where he rigged the H.A.R.M. ship with mines, but failed. Tom later faked his death during the joint mission with Archer to infiltrate the brand-new Dumas corporate skyscraper building. This was an elaborate scheme that Mr. Smith employed, in order to instill a sense of doubt within Archer's mind such that she would begin to doubt her abilities as a field agent and thereby forcing her to either scrub her assigned missions or ultimately quit working for UNITY. "Tom" eventually makes his 'return', at the graveyard, where he tries to kill Archer out of revenge for killing his benefactor Baroness Dumas and to protect Mr. Smith's true agenda. But when he fails again to kill Archer, Mr. Smith appears on scene and kills 'Tom' to take care of any "loose ends". No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.s’ Way Cate Archer travels to Blitzny's residence in Akron, Ohio to try to find further information on Project: Omega, a joint operation between H.A.R.M. and the Soviet Union. Once she arrives at Blitzny's run-down home, Archer uncovers much of the spy training materials that Mr. Smith had provided Blitzny. Archer also happens across some tape recordings of Blitzny and correspondent documents between him and Mr. Smith, detailing his gradual transformation into a double agent, working from within UNITY, not having success with women and contempt for Mr. Smith who he calls Mr. Sissy. Gallery TomGoodmanDumasIndus01.jpg|Blitzny posing as Goodman Category:Villains Category:HARM Personnel Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever characters